Ne regarde que moi
by MadP
Summary: Les hommes à tout faire d'Ergastulum continuent leur petit commerce, avec l'aide d'Alex. Worick ne cesse de se remémorer son passé tumultueux, se demandant si ses choix étaient les bons. Nicolas semble différent. Quel secret se dissimule sous ces apparences ? D'autre part, une menace se profile pour les crépusculaires et Worick pourrait bien s'y retrouver mêlé. HxH [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

me voici ici avec une nouvelle fanfiction, basée sur l'univers du manga et anime Gangsta. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cet univers, et je dois vous avouer que je suis vraiment impatiente de voir où cela me mènera.

Cette histoire, intitulée **Ne regarde que moi** sera centrée sur la relation entre Wallace "Worick" Arcangelo et Nicolas Brown. Elle ne prendra pas en compte l'ordre logique des évènements développé dans l'anime où le manga.

Barry reste bel et bien mort, et vous noterez également la présence de Doug. Striker et ses acolytes seront également de la partie, mais je pense les faire intervenir bien plus tard.

Il est fort probable que des thèmes très matures, sensibles, choquants soient abordés. Je tiens donc à préciser par sécurité que si vous êtes assez sensibles, vous devrez lire avec parcimonie voire passer votre chemin.

Je tiens aussi à vous informer dès le début que cette histoire aura pour thème l'homosexualité. Ne soyez donc pas surpris au cours de votre lecture d'y trouver des relations entre hommes.

Bien évidemment, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient puisqu'ils ne sont pas de mon invention.

J'espère que ceci vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous.

P.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapitre 1.**

Worick sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu, une serviette autour de son cou musclé, les cheveux humides dissimulant en partie son visage. Il revenait du poste de police. Une jeune femme avait été retrouvée poignardée dans les bas quartiers de la ville et il l'avait identifiée. Alex donnait un coup de main au Bastard et ne devrait pas être rentrée avant l'aube. Arrivant dans le salon qui servait aussi de bureau, il trouva Nicolas assis en tailleur à même le sol, penché sur une feuille. Il tenait maladroitement entre ses doigts épais un crayon et tentait de dessiner un quelconque visage.

_ Oi Nic', qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Dessin, rétorqua-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

Parler lui demandait toujours beaucoup d'efforts mais ces derniers temps, il semblait plus enclin à se faire entendre.

_ C'est un dessin ça ? Je ne peux pas te laisser gâcher cette feuille de papier. Donne moi ce crayon, je vais te montrer.

Le brun l'observa suspicieusement. Il ne voulait pas partager sa feuille avec le balafré. Mais il restait curieux. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des talents de Worick pour le dessin. Ce dernier prit place à sa gauche et s'empara de la feuille et du crayon pour esquisser le visage d'une femme. Progressivement, le dessin prit forme et Nicolas fut surpris de reconnaître leur amie.

_ Alex, déclara-t-il fièrement.

_ C'est joli n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours été doué pour l'art. Prends en de la graine.

Le crépusculaire eut un sourire moqueur.

_ T'es qu'une merde, signa-t-il de ses mains rugueuses.

Ce à quoi il répondit avec un doigt d'honneur.

_ Moi au moins je dessine mieux que toi ! Dis, je peux t'emprunter ta veste ?

Nicolas se renfrogna. Son coéquipier allait sûrement passer la nuit avec l'une de ces pimbêches bourrée de fric.

 _Elles vont laisser leur odeur sur ma veste, ces vieilles sangsues. Fait chier._

Malgré ses pensées négatives, il accepta; ne souhaitant pas contrarier son ami.

_ Merci. J'en prendrais soin, ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait, tu peux passer prendre Alex à la fin du service ? Je ne passerais sûrement pas la nuit ici. Je ne veux pas qu'elle rentre seule si tard.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse; il savait que Nicolas l'aurait fait, même s'il ne le lui avait pas demandé. Il était très attaché à la jeune femme, malgré les apparences.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'en alla rejoindre sa cliente sans plus attendre.

_ Nico ! Tu es seul ?

Alex portait une robe noire très courte avec une veste en cuir et des talons aiguilles. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon haut et elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Il était très tard dans la nuit et malgré l'obscurité, il la distinguait comme en plein jour. Elle était belle à n'en pas douter. Mais ce n'était pas de son corps dont il rêvait chaque nuit.

_ Worick est parti ?

_ Pas revenir cette nuit.

_ Oh. Je vois. On ferait mieux de rentrer alors.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte d'un pas lent, scrutant le ciel et les rues quasi désertes. Alex lui raconta brièvement le déroulement de la soirée, utilisant le langage des signes comme elle l'avait appris à travers les livres qu'elle lisait le soir avant de se coucher, ou encore lorsqu'elle mangeait. Parfois elle se contentait de parler lentement lorsqu'il la regardait pour qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres. De plus en plus, elle appréciait sa compagnie et son silence. Il avait une aura rassurante, malgré son imposante carrure et son caractère survolté.

_ As-tu mangé ?

Il lui fit signe que non.

_ Nic' ! Ce n'est pas bon tu sais ? Pour être fort il faut manger convenablement !

Elle se mit donc en tête de lui préparer un repas digne de ce nom mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à cuisiner, le brun s'était affalé sur le canapé pour finalement s'endormir, exténué par une longue journée de travail.

Elle sourit tendrement à cette vue inhabituelle. Le visage du crépusculaire était serein. Elle le couvrit avec une couverture puis dîna en vitesse avant d'aller, elle aussi, se coucher.

Le lendemain, Nicolas se réveilla peu avant midi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi. Son sommeil n'avait cette fois pas été perturbé par un rêve qui le hantait régulièrement. Il alla prendre une douche et lut ensuite la note laissée par la jeune femme, qui lui signalait que des clients avaient appelé et qu'elle se rendait donc chez eux pour leur venir en aide. Worick ne semblait toujours pas rentré alors il se décida pour une promenade sur les toits.

Il y croisa Doug, qui le défia pour une course dans la ville. Il accepta avec entrain. Un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tout. L'adolescent s'offusqua d'avoir perdu. Nicolas le réconforta en lui promettant une revanche. Face au sourire du jeune crépusculaire, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, chose assez inédite pour le jeune homme.

_ Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?!

_ Tu t'arrêtes jamais, articula-t-il difficilement.

_ Pas ma faute si tu m'énerves tout le temps, bougonna l'autre.

Le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux et pendant un instant il eut l'impression que Galahad se trouvait avec lui. En effet ,ce dernier avait pour habitude de poser une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux pour le féliciter ou l'encourager.

_ Rentre chez toi, ordonna Brown.

Et il rebroussa chemin pour regagner l'appartement, espérant que son coéquipier s'y trouverait.

Lorsque Nicolas passa le pas de la porte, Worick en fut soulagé.

_ Il était temps que tu rentres, Nico. Des crépusculaires ont été attaqués pas loin du Bastard, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient eu, toi aussi.

_ Trop fort pour eux, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire dément.

_ Je vois que tu t'es chargé de les remettre à leur place. Tu ne pouvais pas simplement protéger les plus faibles et immobilier les attaquants sans les blesser, j'imagine.

_ Pas mon genre, Wallace; signa-t-il.

_ Où est Alexou ?

_ Partie aider des clients.

Worick se dirigea vers le bureau. Il y prit place et sortit du tiroir son carnet de notes. Nicolas vînt se pencher au dessus de son épaule, curieux. Il y lut une liste de noms qui lui étaient inconnus. Il ne posa néanmoins aucune question. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de remarquer que sa veste ne portait que l'odeur masculine de son coéquipier. N'avait-il pas passé la nuit en compagnie d'une femme ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

_ Au fait, j'ai lavé ta veste avant de revenir.

 _Tout s'explique,_ songea-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres. Il préférait de loin l'odeur musquée de son employeur au parfum écoeurant de ces femmes en quête de plaisir.

Il se tenait derrière Worick, les mains appuyées sur le dossier de sa chaise. Ce dernier s'appuya inconsciemment un peu plus contre lui. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il semblait exténué.

_ Je dois retrouver un paquet de gens pour le commissaire Chad. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je n'ai que rarement entendu parler d'eux. Ça va me prendre un temps fou.

_ Besoin d'aide, proposa-t-il inopinément.

_ Non, merci. Toi, garde un œil sur Alex. Elle fait encore des cauchemars parfois. Elle aura sûrement besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

Le brun massa les épaules du balafré, tentant de l'apaiser. Il était rare qu'il fasse un tel geste. En général, il s'assurait plutôt de l'exaspérer plus encore. Mais cette fois, Nicolas était d'humeur charitable et comprenait le besoin de calme de Worick. Celui-ci s'adossa de tout son poids contre le torse du crépusculaire.

_ Nic'.

_ Hm ?

_ Regrettes-tu de m'avoir suivi ?

Surpris par la question, il interrompit le massage. Enfin, il força le balafré à le regarder. Son seul oeil visible laissait entrevoir une certaine mélancolie. Ceux de Nicolas ne montraient que détermination. De ses deux mains, il signa lentement.

_ Plutôt mourir que de regretter. Arrête de déprimer.

_ Tu as raison, partenaire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager. Récemment, il avait l'impression que Nicolas s'ennuyait fermement et il craignait de le voir partir. De plus, il faisait à nouveau des cauchemars. Il revoyait Nicolas, ses mains imprégnées du sang de sa famille. Worick ne le lui avait pas pardonné. Mais maintenant, une sorte de regret s'était insinué en lui.

 _N'aurais-je pas mieux fait de le laisser laver son honneur ? Quel intérêt à le laisser vivre si son existence n'a pas changé, au final._

 _Ce qu'il voyait était un souvenir._

 _Nicolas le sut en remarquant l'étrange vivacité des couleurs. Veronica se tenait près de la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux courts. Elle avait un caractère assez trempé mais il adorait ça chez elle. Elle n'était pas spécialement sa petite amie, mais il l'aimait tout de même. Leur relation venait à peine de débuter, à cette époque. Il savait d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle contemplait dehors. Wallace se trouvait sur l'un des toits annexes, il marchandait des informations avec le commissaire et Théo._

 __ Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a changé ?_

 _Comme à son habitude, il avait gardé le silence; attendant de pouvoir entendre le fond de sa pensée._

 __ Worick a grandi bien trop vite. Regarde le maintenant. Tout en muscles. Tu sais, Nic, je crois qu'un jour il nous tuera._

 _Il s'était figé. Wallace ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il était son ami. Puis il s'était remémoré ses crimes._

 __ Qui sait; s'était-il contenté de répondre nonchalemment._

 _En réalité, l'idée le terrifiait. Parce qu'il savait une chose. Si Wallace lui ordonnait de mettre fin à ses propres jours, il le ferait sans hésiter. Veronica l'avait certainement deviné._

 __ Pourquoi ne pas s'enfuir, Nicolas ? Nous n'avons rien à faire ici. Nous sommes pas comme lui. Jamais il ne nous acceptera tel que nous sommes._

 _Son regard était infiniment triste. Il crut comprendre une chose qu'elle ne prononça pourtant jamais._

 _S'était-il trompé ?_

Nicolas s'éveilla en sursaut. Il faisait nuit noire et il se trouvait sur le canapé, en sous vêtements. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et un vent frais s'y infiltrait. Il alla la refermer. Worick dormait à poings fermés; il le devinait aux ronflements qui s'échappaient de sa chambre. Alex était avec lui. Il ne savait pas trop se qui se passait entre eux. Worick restait très secret à ce propos. Et Alex ne lui en parlait jamais. En même temps, qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire à lui; crépusculaire et sourd de surcroît ?

 _Rien ne change, au fond._

Il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil, autant faire un tour dehors. Alors qu'il allait prendre une douche, il remarqua le carnet de son employeur sur le bureau. Trop curieux pour son propre bien, il s'en empara pour le feuilleter.

Ce qu'il y trouva lui tira un sourire. Il y avait des croquis de lui lorsqu'il était jeune, d'autres de lui plus vieux lorsqu'ils avaient gagné Ergastulum. D'autres semblaient même très récents.

 _S'il l'apprend il va me tuer._

Il le reposa exactement là où il l'avait trouvé.

_ Nico ?

Nina le regardait avec des yeux effarés, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici sur le pas de la porte de la clinique, à deux heures du matin.

_ Yo, Nina.

_ M'enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure; le gronda-t-elle le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Théo, endormi à son bureau.

_ Je n'ai plus de cachets; signa-t-il, se grattant la tête en signe d'excuse.

_ Entre. Mais surtout ne fais pas de bruit.

Il la suivit à pas de loup. Le docteur pouvait s'avérer être redoutable lorsqu'il manquait de sommeil. Surtout si un certain indexé troublait son précieux repos. Nina lui donna un pilulier.

_ Tu n'en auras qu'un seul pour le moment. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en donner plus sans l'accord du docteur. Tu n'auras qu'à revenir nous voir en journée si tu en veux d'avantages. Et cette fois, assure-toi de respecter les dosages !

_ D'accord. Merci beaucoup. Retourne te coucher; lui ordonna-t-il tendrement, la guidant vers l'un des lits d'ordinaire réservés aux patients.

Il la borda et lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle rougit.

_ Nico ! Je ne suis plus un bébé.

Ce à quoi il répondit par un rictus suggestif. Elle s'en offusqua et se cacha sous les couvertures. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et quitta la clinique sans un bruit, s'assurant de vérifier que Théo dormait toujours. Il prit même la peine de lui retirer ses lunettes délicatement pour lui éviter de les casser.

 _Décidément, je me laisse aller ces derniers temps._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre. Je serais ravie de connaître votre avis sur son contenu. N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une review à cet effet.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de nos benriya* favoris ~

* hommes à tout faire


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

me voici ici avec le second chapitre ! Je souhaite de tout coeur que vous ayez passé de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année. Bonne année à tous !

J'espère que vous saurez apprécier ce chapitre autant que j'aime écrire ces mots.

Je m'excuse pour l'attente !Nous reprenons donc le cours de l'histoire sans plus tarder.

Bonne lecture à vous !

P.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapitre 2.**

_ Oh benriya-san !

Galahad s'avança à grands pas vers Nicolas, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir de si tôt.

Il lui serra la main activement.

_ Quel bon vent vous amène ? Worick n'est pas avec vous ?

Il secoua la tête et fit la grimace, s'attirant les rires tonitruant du colosse.

_ J'ai croisé le petit Doug l'autre jour. Il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre de vous ! Si vous aviez vu sa tête. Dois-je informer mademoiselle Cristiano de votre présence ?

_ Pas besoin; l'informa-t-il. Veux juste boire un coup.

_ Très bonne idée ! Je vous sers une bière ?

_ Pas d'alcool.

_ Votre boisson habituelle alors. Bien.

_ Nicolas-san. Que faites vous ici ?

Marco le regardait avec effarement.

_ Oh Marco ! Tu tombes bien. Peux-tu prévenir mademoiselle Cristiano que je vais m'absenter une petite heure ? Je dois passer à la guilde pour Doug.

_ D'accord, je le ferais. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ?

_ Mes poings me suffiront ! Je passerai bonjour à Connie de ta part si je la croise.

Le jeune homme rougit et Galahad lui assena une tape sur l'épaule.

_ Sacré Marco, s'exclama-t-il de sa grosse voix.

Nicolas les observait en silence, se demandant comment un duo d'êtres aussi différents pouvait fonctionner.

 _On dirait Worick et moi,_ songea-t-il.

_ Vous allez bien, benriya-san ? Vous semblez épuisé.

_ Mal dormi.

_ Je connais une jeune femme qui vous mettrait sur pieds en un rien de temps ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles; ajouta Galahad avec un clin d'oeil.

_ Les gonzesses créent trop de problèmes.

_ Qui a osé dire cela ?

La jeune Loretta se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches, toisant Brown de toute sa hauteur.

_ Pardon Cristiano-san, je ne parlais pas de vous.

_ Mesure tes paroles, benriya. N'oublie pas que c'est nous qui te payons.

_ Mademoiselle, la calma Marco. Pas la peine de vous énerver.

_ Suis-moi Marco. Nous sortons.

_ Bien.

Ils s'en allèrent sans un mot de plus, au grand soulagement des deux crépusculaires.

_ Elle est terrifiante quand elle s'y met. On a eu chaud, hein Nicolas ?

Il était déjà parti, laissant l'addition au comptoire.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

 _Ah.. quelle migraine atroce. Je me demande si Nick va rentrer._

Worrick n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Son oeil le démangeait et sa tête semblait vouloir exploser. Il s'était allongé dans sa chambre, espérant se sentir mieux après une petite sieste mais les cauchemars l'en avait empêché.

Alex se trouvait dans le bureau, répondant aux appels des clients et notant les missions pour ses deux acolytes.

Il avait envie de la rejoindre et de boire un verre avec elle, mais il savait très bien que se retrouver ivre en sa présence ne ferait que le mettre dans l'embarras.

 _Manquerait plus que je dévoile mes plus lourds secrets._

S'étirant longuement, il se décida enfin à émerger. Il noua soigneusement son cache oeil, se coiffa et enfila une chemise avant de quitter la chambre.

_ Je t'ai réveillé, s'enquit la brune.

_ Pas du tout. Du nouveau ?

_ Connie aimerait que vous passiez la voir. Le toit a besoin de quelques réparations.

_ Encore une rixe ?

_ Il semblerait. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour gérer tout ça.

_ Connie est une femme forte. Pas étonnant que Marco ait craqué pour elle, commenta-t-il. D'ailleurs, toi aussi t'es pas mal dans ton genre. Quelqu'un en vue ?

Elle rougit puis se reprit très vite.

_ Worrick, ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Qui est l'heureux élu ?

_ N'insiste pas, le mit-elle en garde. Nick est passé peu avant que tu ne te réveilles. Il était sérieusement blessé, tu devrais-

Il ne lui en fallut pas moins pour dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse et se diriger vers le cabinet de Théo. Nicolas ne pouvait qu'être là bas.

 _Qu'a-t-il encore fait cet idiot ?_

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Il fit sursauter Nina qui ne s'attendait pas à une entrée si fracassante. Théo l'ignora royalement. Nicolas évitait son regard.

 _Anti-twilight._

_ Qui, l'interrogea-t-il, tentant de contenir sa fureur.

Son regard quasi foudroyant aurait sitôt fait de le transpercer.

_ Pas tes oignons.

_ Retire ça immédiatement. Ta vie est entre mes mains. Personne sur cette Terre ne peut ne serait-ce qu'oser lever la main sur toi. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains, Nicolas. En attendant assure toi de survivre.

_ Worrick ! Ce n'est pas-

_ Laisse le, Nina; signa Nicolas, peu désireux de tenir tête à son acolyte.

Après tout, il avait raison. Sa vie appartenait à Worrick depuis le jour où il avait sauvagement assassiné toute sa famille.

_ Nina, nous devrions sortir, tu ne crois pas ?

Il fut soulagé que Théo ait la décence de ne pas rester pour assister à leur dispute et qu'il ait plutôt choisi d'éloigner Nina et de lui épargner ce spectacle.

Sans protester, la jeune fille suivit le docteur, jetant un regard réprobateur aux deux hommes. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent seuls et malgré lui, Worrick poussa un long soupir.

_ Et si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé, Nick.

_ On m'a attaqué par surprise. Des anti twilight. Il y avait un crépusculaire avec eux. Une vraie montagne. Il m'a immobilisé pour qu'ils puissent m'atteindre. Je n'ai pas cherché à me défendre.

Il fut aisé pour le brun de voir à quel point son coéquipier lui en voulait. Son unique oeil en disait plus que n'importe quel mot hurlé à pleins poumons. Peine, déception, rage. Peur. Tant d'émotions reflétées en une si petite chose. Il ne chercha pas à s'excuser ni à se justifier. Cela n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux.

Plus depuis longtemps.

_ As-tu au moins songé aux conséquences que ça aurait, Nicolas ? Tu aurais pu te défendre. Tu aurais _dû_ te défendre. Mais tu n'as rien fait. Que crois-tu que Nina aurait ressenti en apprenant ta mort ? Que serait-il arrivé à Alex, Cody ou même Chad, à Monroe ? Que crois-tu qu'il me serait arrivé à moi ?! Tu y as pensé ?! Réponds-moi !

Il serra les poings pour ne pas se laisser aller. La douleur lui permit de ne pas flancher. Il se sentait déjà coupable en hurlant de la sorte, lui qui d'ordinaire prenait tout avec humour. Lui qui d'ordinaire semblait inaccessible et inébranlable.

_ Je pensais te rendre service, rétorqua Nicolas avec un faible sourire.

Cela eut pour lui l'effet d'une giffle. Avait-il été horrible au point de pousser Nicolas à croire qu'il ne valait rien à ses yeux ?

 _C'est moi l'idiot,_ se réprimanda-t-il. _Mais à quoi pensais-je ? Comme s'il allait rester là sans rien dire face à tant d'indifférence. Quel horrible employeur je fais._

 _Je dois lui dire,_ se reprit-il. _Il le faut._

Mais il n'en fit rien car la peur de ce que cela impliquait était trop grande. Il n'était tout bonnement pas prêt.

Il regrettait déjà ses prochaines paroles.

_ Ne t'avises pas de mourir avant moi, Nick. Si tu veux disparaître, tu n'as qu'à me tuer. Tant que je serais vivant il est hors de question que tu te laisses aller. J'espère que j'ai été suffisamment clair.

Le brun hocha silencieusement la tête puis lui tourna le dos. Son corps était recouvert de bandages, dont certain étaient déjà imbibés de sang. Nicolas semblait atrocement souffrir. Il aurait pu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, de prendre le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de guérir. Il aurait pu le réconforter et lui assurer qu'il aurait sa vengeance.

Au lieu de cela, il le laissa seul dans la clinique et gagna la rue sans un mot pour le docteur ou la jeune fille. Il marcha sous une pluie battante, errant dans les rues d'Ergastulum sans but particulier.

Tout autour de lui n'avait pas grande importance. Il s'enferma dans ses pensées et passa la nuit dehors, sans se soucier de l'inquiétude qu'il causerait à Alex.

Il eut néanmoins la politesse de s'excuser auprès de Connie de ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide suite à l'attaque qu'avait subi le crépusculaire.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_ Comment te sens-tu Nicolas ?

Théo prit place au bord du lit afin de changer les pansements du blessé. Nina dormait paisiblement dans l'un des lits. Il parlait à voix basse pour ne pas la réveiller.

_ Fatigué, croassa le brun de sa grosse voix.

_ Tu t'es sacrément fait engueulé hein ? Faut dire qu'il avait pas si tord que ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, honnêtement ? C'est pas ton genre de te laisser avoir par ces moins que rien.

_ Pas vos oignons.

_ C'est vrai. Mais en tant que médecin, je me dois de m'assurer que mes patients sont en bon état, et cela comprend également leur santé mentale. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve à mon tour, au risque de réveiller notre adorable belle au bois dormant, je te conseille de me confier ce qui t'es passé par la tête.

_ Pas vos oignons, répliqua-t-il de nouveau.

_ Bon. Je vois que tu n'es pas disposé à recevoir mon aide. Soit. Un conseil : tu ferais mieux de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui te tracasse, peu importe ce que c'est. Repose-toi bien tant que tu le peux. Parce que dès que tu seras rentré, je suis certain que ce cher Worrick te fera passer un sale quart d'heure. Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'en dissuadera.

Sur ces derniers mots, le docteur l'abandonna à ses réflexions.

La lune brillait au loin, ronde et pleine. Il la contempla un long moment sans un bruit. Elle avait quelque chose de fascinant et de mystérieux, une sorte d'influence sur lui telle qu'il se sentait soudain léger rien qu'en la voyant.

 _Je ferais mieux de m'excuser en rentrant,_ observa-t-il. _En espérant qu'il m'écoutera._

Aucun des deux ne rentra ce soir là, à la stupeur d'Alex. Si Théo ne l'avait pas avertie des récents événements, elle aurait passé la nuit à s'inquiéter, imaginant tout un tas de situations plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Elle songea partir à la recherche de Worrick mais en voyant la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et l'obscurité qui enveloppait la ville, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux l'attendre et prier pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Il la poussa contre le lit et l'embrassa sans détour. Elle gloussa, glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, griffa son dos de ses longs ongles alors qu'il lui retirait chaque vêtement avec empressement. Elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille, joua avec ses cheveux, soupirant à chaque baiser le long de son cou dénudé puis de sa poitrine opulente. Il laissa sa langue tracer des sillons humides sur sa peau de porcelaine, l'aspira à quelques endroits, laissant nombre de suçons derrière son passage.

Elle gémit sans retenue alors qu'il entrait en elle et donnait de puissant coup de reins.

Cette nuit encore il céderait au plaisir de la chair pour satisfaire une parfaite inconnue. Elle lui offrirait nombre de cadeaux en espérant accaparer son attention, le complimenterait sur ses manières de gentleman et son corps d'Appolon. Elle mettrait un point d'honneur à être radieuse et séduisante en toute occasion tandis que lui ne chercherait qu'à oublier à quel point il haïssait cette autre facette de lui même.

_ Worrick, gémit-elle, plus fort.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il automatiquement.

Il mordilla son cou alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément encore, presque désespérément. Elle y trouvait plaisir et plénitude. Il y trouvait oubli et solitude.

Il n'y avait rien d'excitant à l'entendre hurler son nom sans retenue, avec tant d'impudeur qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber si bas.

_ Crie encore, Anna; susurra-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Elle était si perdue dans les méandres de son plaisir qu'elle ne saisit pas le ton sarcastique qu'il employait. C'était toujours ainsi avec elles.

Il se libéra en elle alors qu'elle exultait, submergée par l'orgasme.

_ C'était génial, commenta-t-elle béatement, ce dont il se serait bien passé.

Il fuma une cigarette sans trop se préoccuper d'elle. Elle s'endormit tout contre son torse et il attendit d'être certain de ne pas la réveiller pour quitter les lieux, plus furieux et perturbé qu'il ne l'était avant de la rejoindre.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

_ Bonjour Nico, tu as bien dormi, demanda Nina d'un ton gai alors qu'elle lui apportait ses comprimés et commençait à défaire ses bandages.

_ Hm.

_ Tes plaies ont l'air de bien cicatriser, commenta-t-elle en observant attentivement les blessures. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi dès aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs il vaut mieux pour toi que tu partes dès que j'aurais fini, si tu ne veux pas t'attirer les foudres de Wicky. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il s'est comporté mais je suppose qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire.

_ Trop jeune pour comprendre, la taquina-t-il en souriant.

_ Nick ! Je ne suis plus une enfant.

Il lui sourit de plus belle et elle finit par se calmer, souriant également.

_ N'oublies pas de bien prendre tes cachets et de régulièrement changer les bandages. Il faut absolument que tu désinfectes les plaies à chaque fois que tu les changes. Tu peux aussi les laisser respirer de temps en temps, ça t'aidera à cicatriser plus vite. Voilà, je crois que je t'ai tout dit.

Elle rangea les pansements et autres outils puis se leva, lui adressant un dernier sourire avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Elle faisait un très bon travail pour une fille aussi jeune. Il était fier d'elle.

Il revêtit sa chemise et sa veste, il attacha son sabre dans son dos et quitta la clinique. Il ne chercha pas à gagner du temps pour ne pas croiser Worrick. Il alla directement chez eux et fut accueillit par une Alex plus que rassurée de le voir enfin revenir.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

_ Non, ça ira; signa-t-il de ses mains calleuses. Où est Worrick ?

_ Il n'est pas encore rentré. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller, s'excusa-t-elle timidement.

 _Moi oui,_ songea-t-il. _Et j'aimerais mieux ne pas le savoir._

_ Tu pourrais l'attendre ici avec moi ? Je vais te chercher une boisson si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle.

Il fit non de la tête et lui signala qu'il allait le chercher. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver là bas mais une discussion s'imposait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Worrick lui passerait certainement un sacré savon mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes pour lui.

Comme se faire pardonner.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Un petit chapitre pour poursuivre les aventures de nos deux hommes à tout faire,

et de leurs amis. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Nicolas n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, tout comme Worrick qui porte un lourd poids sur ses épaules dont il aimerait bien se libérer. Comment Brown va-t-il se démener pour obtenir le pardon de son camarade ?

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour le découvrir.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my sweet readers !

Comment allez-vous ? Me revoici me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre. L'histoire reprend son cours et nous allons de ce pas découvrir ce que ce cher Nicolas a prévu pour calmer Worrick, suite à l'attaque dont Nick a été victime.

Bonne lecture à vous ~

P.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapitre 3.**

Nicolas patientait depuis une heure devant le grand bâtiment qui servait de maison close à la célèbre Big Mama.

Il détestait cet endroit plus que tout, tout comme il détestait les regards que lui jetaient ces filles dénudées. Il aurait largement préféré rester chez lui en compagnie d'Alex. Elle, au moins, ne le prenait pas de haut. Mais s'il voulait se faire pardonner, il devait en passer par là.

Il s'assurra de rester loin de l'entrée pour ne pas être vu, mais suffisamment proche pour distinguer qui entrait ou sortait de l'établissement.

Enfin, il aperçut Worrick qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi de le voir. D'ailleurs, il ne se fit pas attendre pour le lui signaler.

_ Nick ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mettre les pieds ici, le gronda-t-il.

_ J'suis pas un môme, Wicky.

Worrick l'observa avec étonnement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le surnommait ainsi.

_ Des fois, j'en doute; rétorqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux de si bon matin ?

_ Je te dois des excuses, signa-t-il. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes. C'était égoïste de ma part.

_ Il était temps que tu le reconnaisses. Je suis vraiment en colère, Nick. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies pu oser faire ça.

_ Je suis désolé, Worrick. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

_ As-tu seulement idée de la peur que tu m'as faites ? Si tu n'étais qu'un simple humain, tu serais mort sous leurs coups ! Je ne veux pas voir ça arriver, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ?

_ Je pensais que tu serais soulagé de me savoir mort. Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je revois cette scène toutes les nuits, ça ne me quitte jamais. Je m'en veux tellement.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Nicolas laissa entrevoir sa détresse. Worrick en fut plus que touché. Oui, c'est vrai; il lui en avait voulu d'avoir assassiné sa famille. Il l'avait tellement détesté. Mais avec le temps, il avait compris. Nicolas ne voulait que le protéger. Le sauver de son père. Parce qu'il était son ami et qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Mais le plus dur pour lui fut de faire face aux sentiments que cela avait provoqué en lui. Depuis tout ce temps, il aimait Nicolas du plus profond de son être. Mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Par peur de le perdre, par peur d'être rejeté.

 _Parce qu'humains et crépusculaires ne peuvent être ensemble sans risque dans cette maudite ville._

_ Qu'est-ce que tu te mets dans la tête, Nico ? C'est du passé. Va de l'avant, implora-t-il en un souffle. Je te pardonne, si ça peut te rassurer. Je te pardonne.

Il s'autorisa à le prendre dans ses bras. La dernière fois remontait à leur adolescence, alors que des humains s'en étaient pris à lui sans raison valable.

_ Je te pardonne, continua-t-il à murmurer tout contre son cou; même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il espérait que les mots résonnaient néanmoins d'une quelconque façon.

Le brun ne sut comment réagir en premier lieu. Puis il abandonna l'idée de chercher à comprendre ce qui se produisait. Il se contenta d'apprécier la chaleur de l'autre, la sensation de ses bras puissants autour de ses épaules. Il déposa une main rassurante au creu de ses reins et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il en huma l'odeur discrètement, s'en imprégnant de toutes ses forces.

Il ne voulait pas oublier cette odeur, cette présence, et encore moins son visage. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre sa voix ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Worrick se sépara enfin de lui. Il eut du mal à rompre l'étreinte. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de son coéquipier, il y déchiffra soulagement, reconnaissance, affection. Il en fut lui même plus que soulagé. C'était un pas vers l'avenir, le pardon, le renouveau. Quelque chose de frais. Quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Alex fut ravie de les voir rentrer ensemble.

Elle comprit à leur regard géné et les coups d'oeils qu'ils ne cessaient de se jeter, espérant que l'autre n'en saurait rien, que quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

_ Vous devriez aller réparer le toit de Connie dès que possible. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de rester comme ça. Elle risque de perdre beaucoup de clients. Mademoiselle Cristiano a demandé à ce que vous gardiez un oeil sur le Bastard ce soir. Elle pense que des anti-twilights ont prévu de s'attaquer à eux, selon ses sources.

_ Merci Alex. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi, la complimenta Worrick. Je file chez Connie de ce pas. Tu n'as qu'à veiller sur Nick en mon absence. Je préfère qu'il se repose encore un jour ou deux. On fera une exception pour ce soir mais sinon, je ne veux pas qu'il sorte d'ici.

_ Entendu. Mets toi à l'aise Nico, l'invita-t-elle en signant avec fluidité. Je vais te chercher une boisson fraîche. As-tu pris ton traitement ?

Il hocha de la tête.

_ Je suis parti, les informa Worrick.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls. La brune prit place sur le divan aux côtés de Brown, lui souriant chaleureusement.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Hm.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serais ravie de t'aider. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que je peux faire.

_ Pas besoin, coassa-t-il de sa voix rauque. Merci.

_ Puisque tu le dis, rétorqua-t-elle, peu convaincue.

Il n'avait pas envie de se confier à Alex. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, mais ce n'était pas son genre de plaindre à propos de sa vie privée à d'autre personnes. Même si cette autre personne se nommait Worrick Arcangelo.

Ils passèrent l'après midi ensemble, à communiquer autant que faire se peut. Alex lui racontait quelques souvenirs d'enfance, les rares qu'elle avait réussi à conserver. Même si Nicolas ne pouvait l'entendre ou la comprendre parfaitement, cela lui fit du bien d'en parler à haute voix. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids qui jusqu'alors pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Après quatre heures d'attente, Worrick revint enfin à l'appartement, épuisé. Il leur parla à peine, préférant filer sous la douche pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par le dur labeur.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, se demanda la jeune femme à haute voix.

Même Nicolas fut étonné de son soudain changement de comportement. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules sous le regard interrogateur de la brune.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien.

Elle calma non seulement son corps mais aussi son esprit en ébullition. Il était rentré aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu. Car ce qu'il avait appris en se rendant à la boutique d'armes de Connie, était plus qu'épineux.

Le capitaine Chad était déjà là lorsqu'il était arrivé. Et après un long moment d'hésitation, il avait fini par prendre Arcangelo à part pour lui annoncer une bien triste nouvelle.

Veronica était décédée dans la matinée.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que si Nicolas l'apprenait, il entrerait dans une rage folle. Worrick redoutait plus que tout que cela ne se produise. Il se devait de réfléchir le plus vite possible à un moyen de le mettre au courant de la manière la plus douce qui soit. Mais comment faire dans une telle situation ? Cela relevait de l'impossible.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…

Il était perdu. Quel serait le meilleur comportement à adopter ? Comment contenir la colère et la tristesse de son coéquipier le moment venu ?

Tant de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait aucune réponse adéquate.

Finalement, il sortit de la salle de bain. Nicolas était seul dans le salon. Alex avait laissé une note sur le bureau expliquant qu'elle se rendait au Bastard et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à l'y rejoindre le moment venu.

En plus de son travail de standardiste, Alex était devenue la chanteuse attitrée du Bastard.

Il sentit le regard inquisiteur de son coéquipier sur ses épaules alors qu'il le dépassait pour s'asseoir au bord de la fenêtre. Il n'osa pas tourner son regard dans sa direction, de peur de laisser entrevoir le tourment dans lequel il se trouvait.

Mais Nicolas avait un très fort instinct pour ce genre de choses.

Et aux vues du comportement de Worrick, il se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_ Parle-moi, ordonna-t-il sans détour.

Worrick tiqua. Il daigna enfin lui faire face.

_ J'ai vu Chad. Il avait l'air préoccupé. J'ai pensé qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais en réalité, il avait quelque chose à m'annoncer. Je t'assure Nick que j'aurais préféré que tout ça n'arrive jamais.

_ Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Wallace.

_ Veronica est morte ce matin. Je suis désolé…

Il y eut un long silence. Brown ne fit pas un seul mouvement. Il se contentait de fixer son ami sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Puis il se détourna subitement pour s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Worrick s'empressa de tenter de la déverrouiller. Mais elle semblait bloquée. Y toquer ne changerait rien. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de foncer dedans, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer de l'autre côté. Nicolas se tenait droit, les deux mains empoignant son sabre qu'il pressait contre sa gorge. Un mince filet de sang coulait déjà là où la lame entrait en contact avec la peau.

Il se rua sur lui et bloqua ses poignets, tentant de lui arracher l'arme des mains. Le brun résista de toute ses forces. Tant et si bien qu'ils perdirent tous deux l'équilibre et qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, Worrick pesant de tout son poids au dessus de Nicolas. Le sabre était tombé au sol dans le feu de l'action, mais les mains de Wallace emprisonnaient toujours les poignets de Nicolas.

Ils s'observèrent dans un silence pesant, où l'on pouvait presque palper la peur et le désespoir.

Puis Nicolas se laissa aller. Les larmes coulèrent enfin, rendant sa vision floue. Il ne put soutenir le regard de Worrick plus longtemps.

Il dissimula son visage en posant son front contre son torse, secoué par les sanglots. Il sentit les bras de son partenaire l'enfermer dans une étreinte douce et protectrice, ses lèvres embrasser sa tête. Il se saisit de son visage pour le relever et embrassa son front, ses joues puis ses mains. Il murmurait des paroles qu'il ne put entendre mais qu'il devina en les lisant sur ses lèvres.

_ Je suis désolé Nick. Tellement désolé. Je t'en prie ne pleure pas.

Il lut tant d'émotions sur son visage. Peine, compassion, douleur, désir de protection. Il s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise, sanglotant de plus belle.

Worrick assistait à ce spectacle désolant, impuissant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de le serrer dans ses bras et de le laisser exprimer son chagrin.

 **xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Brown avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, épuisé par tant d'émotions. Il était resté à ses côtés de peur de le tirer de son sommeil. Il en avait profité pour faire le tri dans ses pensées, analysant en boucle ce qui venait de se produire.

Jamais Nicolas n'avait fait preuve de tant de vulnérabilité devant lui. Jamais il n'avait pleuré en sa présence. Jamais il ne s'était autant dévoilé tant et si bien qu'il s'était accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _Quelle plaie._

Ce qui le dérangeait, c'est que face à tant de détresse, il n'en était que plus inévitablement amoureux. En le voyant dans cet état, il s'était juré que jamais il ne serait à l'origine de son chagrin. Il protègerait Nicolas coûte que coûte.  
Et cette pensée le terrifiait tout autant qu'elle le comblait de bonheur.

Le brun se rapprocha de lui dans son sommeil, se lovant tout contre son corps. Il semblait soudainement si fragile, si candide, redevenant pour un instant ce jeune adolescent paumé qu'il avait été autrefois.

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, observa chaque trait de son visage, caressa timidement les contours de sa mâchoire puis de son torse nu.

 _Je ne devrais pas,_ se rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

La tentation était trop forte.

Il se laissa aller à un dernier geste d'affection. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, à l'affût du moindre signe qui trahirait son réveil. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Il le laissa donc dormir encore un peu, se promettant de venir le réveiller une fois l'heure venue pour eux de reprendre leur travail.

Il referma la porte derrière avec la plus grande discrétion et se permit un soupir de soulagement.

Le plus dur était passé.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voici la fin de ce troisième chapitre.

Pauvre Nicolas. Et pauvre Worrick qui a bien eu la peur de sa vie.

Rendez-vous prochainement pour la suite de leurs aventures~


	4. Chapter 4

Yo !

Comment allez-vous ? Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre !

J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre ci. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, malheureusement.

Mais bon, pour le moment s'est réglé ! Alors profitons en ~

Je vous laisse sans plus tarder découvrir la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture à vous !

P.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapitre 4.**

Lorsque Nicolas ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait étrangement calme. Progressivement il se rappella ce qui s'était produit avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur. Il faisait nuit noire et aux vues du calme ambiant, il en déduit que Worrick et Alex s'étaient rendus au Bastard sans lui.

Worrick s'assurerait seul de protéger le Bastard. C'était sacrément risqué.

Mais d'un autre côté c'était peut être mieux. Son absence calmerait peut être la frénésie de certains. Et puis Worrick savait se débrouiller et il n'était pas seul.

Il y avait Marco, Galahad, Loretta, et d'autres gardes du corps expérimentés. Peut être même que la guilde enverrait Doug en renfort.

Il estima qu'il pouvait se reposer. Il en avait besoin de toute façon après tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus.

Il se toucha machinalement les lèvres, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que quelque chose d'important lui échappait.

N'en pouvant plus de rester allonger il décida d'aller boire un peu et de prendre une bonne douche.

Il s'ennuyait fermement alors autant aller leur prêter main forte.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour gagner le Bastard. Tout était calme. Bien trop calme.

Il poussa la porte du bar. Et jura.

De nombreux clients gisaient au sol, inconscient. Il y avait du sang partout. Il n'y avait pas un mouvement. Pas une seule trace d'Alex, de Worrick ou des gérants du bar.

 _Fais chier._

Nicolas fouilla toutes les pièces une par une. Chaque porte qu'il ouvrait dévoilait son lot d'horreur. Plus il progressait et plus la peur s'emparait de lui. Où étaient-ils donc passés ?

Il fit bien vite le tour de l'établissement mais ne trouva personne. La rage le gagna. Il courut à toute vitesse dehors et grimpa sur les toits. Ce serait plus facile de retrouver ses collègues ainsi. Il renifla l'air, tentant de détecter l'odeur de Worrick ou celle, plus délicate, d'Alex. Tout ce qu'il put flairer fut l'odeur nauséabonde des déchets.

Il fulminait.

Il parcourut la ville en long, en large et en travers. Scrutant chaque recoin, chaque ruelle, désespérément. Ils n'avaient pas pu disparaître ! Dans sa confusion il n'avait pas pensé à se rendre au cabinet de Théo. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le vit au loin que l'idée le percuta. Sans perdre un seul instant, il se rua jusqu'à la porte et frappa de toutes ses forces.

Ce fut Nina qui lui ouvrit.

En la voyant si sérieuse et atterrée, il se calma instantanément. Mais au fond de lui, il était dévasté.

Elle le fit entrer dans la clinique et lui intima le silence. Alex était assise sur l'un des lits, son corps secoué par les sanglots. Sa robe était couverte de sang mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. Dans un autre des lits il reconnut Marco, le bras enroulé dans une écharpe, le visage ensanglanté, inconscient. Plus loin il y avait Galahad, assis au chevet de Doug, tenant fermement sa main alors que son regard s'était perdu dans le vague. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut le seul lit à être dissimulé à la vue des autres.

Son coeur s'emballa. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il redoutait ce qu'il pourrait découvrir en tirant le rideau.

Théo choisit ce moment pour le stopper dans son élan.

_ Il vaut mieux que tu rentres, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans appel. Emmène Alex avec toi. Nous allons nous occuper des autres. Repasse dans deux jours.

_ Où est Wallace, grogna-t-il avec fureur. Je veux le voir.

_ Nico, n'insiste pas; signa Nina fébrilement. Fais ce que le docteur te demande.

Nicolas sembla se résigner mais au dernier moment il se déroba et tira le rideau d'un grand coup sec.

Worrick était méconnaissable. Son torse était criblé d'entailles ainsi que son visage. Sa jambe droite se trouvait dans une position quasi irréelle, formant un angle horrible. Il gémissait faiblement dans son sommeil plus qu'agité. C'était inconcevable qu'il puisse être encore conscient alors qu'il se trouvait dans un tel état.

Son oeil valide s'ouvrit sur Brown. Il sourit faiblement en guise d'excuse.

_ Désolé partenaire. Pas eu le temps de te prévenir.

Ce fut de trop. Nicolas entra dans une rage folle. Il brisa la chaise qui se trouvait à sa portée, cogna le mur à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que ses poings soient en sang. Nina était pétrifiée, ne sachant comment l'arrêter. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu entrer dans une telle rage. Personne n'osa s'interposer. Pas même Théo, et encore moins Galahad.

Ce fut un spectacle désolant. Worrick osait à peine regarder le brun. Ses cris de colère lui déchiraient les entrailles.

Plus que tout il était en furieux contre lui même pour lui causer tant de peine. Il s'était promis de ne pas l'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait même pas le consoler.

 _C'est pathétique._

Finalement, le crépusculaire se calma. Sa voix se brisa. Il tremblait furieusement, peinait à respirer. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

D'abord Veronica. Maintenant Worrick. Qui serait le prochain ? Il ne voulait plus perdre qui que ce soit.

Il sentit une main fine et apaisante se poser sur son épaule. Alex le regarda avec beaucoup de tristesse et de compassion.

_ Viens, rentrons; signa-t-elle. Il a besoin de repos.

Brown ne chercha même pas à protester.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, l'interrogea Théo tout en désinfectant minutieusement chaque plaie.

Worrick serra les dents pour supporter la douleur.

_ Anti twilight, maugréa-t-il.

_ Ils étaient nombreux ?

_ Beaucoup trop. Tout est de ma faute. J'étais distrait, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Ne te blâme pas.

_ C'est pourtant la vérité. Si j'avais été plus concentré rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Ils étaient sous ma responsabilité Théo. Je devais les protéger. Ils ont capturé Loretta, s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Comment suis-je sensé réagir ?

_ Je te le répète, tu as fais ce que tu as pu. De toute façon, dans ton état actuel, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je te conseille de rester sagement chez toi et de reprendre des forces. Laisse Chad s'occuper de cette affaire.

_ D'ici là elle sera peut-être morte, protesta-t-il. On a pas de temps à perdre. Laissez Nico et moi s'occuper de tout ça.

_ C'est non, un point c'est tout.

Worrick se stoppa devant l'air menaçant du docteur. Bien vite, une autre préoccupation lui vînt à l'esprit.

_ Vous ne lui avez pas dit n'est-ce pas ?

_ Effectivement. Mais tôt ou tard il faudra bien qu'il l'apprenne. Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça éternellement.

_ Bien sur que si. Tout ça ne le regarde pas.

_ Voudrais-tu m'écouter pour une fois sombre idiot ? Plus tu tarderas et plus il risque d'entrer dans une rage folle. Ne le fais pas souffrir plus que nécessaire.

_ C'est justement parce que je veux le protéger qu'il ne doit pas savoir !

_ Je te conseille d'y réfléchir sérieusement, Worrick. Si tu ne t'en charges pas, je le lui annoncerai, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sans plus un mot, Théo alla s'occuper des autres blessés. Worrick se mura dans un silence total tout le reste de la nuit. Il ne ferma pas l'oeil, ce qui irrita Nina. Elle tenta de le forcer à dormir mais rien n'y fit. Finalement elle abandonna toute idée de le convaincre et alla se coucher. Galahad était parti après être certain que Doug et Marco s'en sortiraient. Il signala à Worrick qu'il irait prévenir Chad et Monroe dès que possible pour obtenir de l'aide. Worrick se retrouva seul avec ses inquiétudes et ses états d'âmes.

 _C'est bien ma veine._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nicolas observa Alex qui s'était endormie dans ses bras.

Ils avaient couché ensemble. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi c'était arrivé si soudainement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé, et Alex n'avait jamais fait preuve d'intérêt envers lui. Il était persuadé qu'elle s'était entichée de Worrick.

Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle avait eu son lot de moments difficiles et de crasses plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Comment réagirait-elle s'il lui avouait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes et qu'il ne s'intéressait même pas à elle ?

Il était dans de beaux draps. Surtout qu'ils l'avaient fait dans le lit de Worrick.

 _Il va me tuer._

Le crépusculaire tenta de trouver le sommeil. Il se mit sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, tout en s'assurant de ne pas perturber le sommeil de la brune. L'odeur de Worrick y était encore imprégnée. Il inspira fortement.

Le souvenir du corps de son coéquipier se rappela à lui et il sentit la colère s'emparer de lui à nouveau. Il serra les poings de toutes ses forces.

Il se vengerait coûte que coûte. Tôt ou tard il finirait pas les attraper et alors il n'aurait aucune pitié.

Alex soupira dans son sommeil. Son visage était serein. Aucun doute que sa présence y était pour quelque chose. Si elle avait dormi seule, elle ferait sûrement tout un tas de cauchemars. Après tout la nuit avait été rude et elle avait assisté à toutes ces atrocités.

Il finit par s'endormir lui aussi en écoutant le son de sa respiration lente et paisible.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 _Il se tenait devant lui, nu, une serviette autour du cou. Ses cheveux humides reposaient sur ses épaules. Il lui tournait légèrement le dos. Il pouvait contempler son tatouage; le même que le sien à quelques détails près. Il observa les quelques cicatrices, en profitant pour se rincer l'oeil d'un air désintéressé._

 _Mais il était loin d'être idiot et il devait sûrement savoir qu'il mourrait d'envie de le toucher._

 _Il s'approcha de lui d'une démarche nonchalante et prit place à son côté sur le canapé. Il prit sa bouteille sans scrupule et en vida le contenu. Curieusement cela l'amusa plus qu'autre chose._

 _Il devrait songer à une correction appropriée._

 _Il glissa une main rugueuse dans ses cheveux et massa affectueusement l'arrière de son crâne. Il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ce contact apaisant. Quelques gouttes d'eau s'échouèrent dans le creu de son cou et commencèrent à sinuer le long de ses pectoraux. Il les lapa du bout de sa langue, lui arrachant quelques frissons. Puis il mordilla la peau offerte de son cou sans retenue. L'autre l'encouragea d'un gloussement charmeur. Dans d'autres circonstances il aurait trouvé ça ridicule._

 _Mais là ça ne faisait que l'exciter davantage._

 _Ses doigts tracèrent les contours de ses côtes, de ses abdominaux, puis glissèrent le long de ses cuisses en une caresse sensuelle._

 _Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec empressement. Il se laissa aller en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute, l'entourant de ses bras musclés en une étreinte possessive. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa chemise alors qu'il approfondit le baiser. Il en profita pour effleurer la peau de ses bras nus, puis de son dos, s'attirant ses gémissements appréciateurs._

 _Puis tout s'arrêta brusquement._

Nicolas s'éveilla en sursaut. Il était à bout de souffle, en sueur, au comble de l'excitation. Frustré. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Alex était encore profondément endormie.

Il alla prendre une douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs. Ce n'était pas très efficace, mais il s'en contenterait. Il réalisa qu'en s'emportant la veille, il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Il devait retourner au cabinet au plus vite. Tant pis si Worrick était endormi. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Nina le gronderait mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez.

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir fait tout le chemin jusqu'au cabinet, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors il toqua délicatement à la porte cette fois ci.

Théo lui ouvrit et en le voyant il se renfrogna.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Nicolas.

_ Je veux voir Wallace.

_ Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Laisse le se reposer.

_ Alors dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Théo soupira. Il referma la porte derrière lui et prit une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

_ Des anti twilights se sont pointés au Bastard. Ils ont massacré tout le monde. Worrick a tenté de les repousser mais il n'a pas pu les retenir bien longtemps. Galahad devait escorter Loretta mais comme Marco s'est fait attaquer elle lui a ordonné de lui porter secours et elle a essayé de s'échapper par derrière. Bien évidemment, des hommes l'attendaient à la sortie. Ils l'ont prise en otage.

Nicolas pesta.

_ Comment on la retrouve ?

_ Galahad a mis Chad et Monroe sur le coup. On devrait pouvoir les tracer et sauver Loretta sans trop de dégâts. Je te conseille de rester en dehors de tout ça. Worrick va avoir besoin de toi, conclut-il avec un regard mystérieux.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer mais de rester silencieux pour ne pas perturber les autres. Il rassura Nina qui s'apprêtait à protester.

_ Occupe toi de Marco et Doug, lui indiqua-t-il gentiment. Ensuite prends une pause.

Elle obéit sans trop discuter. Nicolas prit place au chevet de son coéquipier.

Il dormait à poings fermés mais aux vues de ses sourcils froncés, il devait certainement souffrir plus que de raison.

Brown se surprit à éprouver du remord en le voyant ainsi. Il mit sa rage de côté et se contenta de veiller Worrick.

Au bout d'un moment ce dernier ouvrit les yeux fébrilement.

_ Oh Nick. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Où est Alex ?

_ Maison.

_ D'accord.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Pas très bien, avoua-t-il en ricanant, ce que Nicolas ne trouva pas amusant mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Et toi ? T'as mauvaise mine.

_ C'est rien.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Te voir là ça va pas m'aider à guérir idiot.

Il se mordit la lèvre, réprimant une envie furieuse d'hurler.

_ Je peux pas.

_ Bien sur que si tu peux. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'me retrouve ici. Allez rentre. Alex va s'inquiéter.

Nicolas se leva à contrecoeur. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'en aller. Même s'il avait les réponses à ses questions il ne voulait pas laisser Worrick seul.  
Théo avait bien dit qu'il aurait besoin de lui non ? Alors pourquoi le repoussait-il ?

_ Nick.

La main de son coéquipier s'était posée sur la sienne avec douceur.

_ T'en fais pas, lut-il sur ses lèvres. Je vais m'en remettre. Faut que tu rentres. Comment on va payer les factures si l'un de nous ne bosse pas ? Tu peux pas rester ici toute la journée. Crois moi ça vaut mieux comme ça. T'auras pas le temps de t'inquiéter, promit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Je serais sur pieds en un rien de temps.

Brown resta interdit devant tant d'assurance de sa part. Il était faible et pourtant il n'en perdait pas son charisme et sa volonté. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il serra sa main inconsciemment.

_ T'as intérêt à faire vite, Wallace. Vais pas t'attendre longtemps.

Il lâcha enfin sa main et quitta le cabinet silencieusement. Worrick l'observa partir avec tristesse. Il aurait vraiment aimé qu'il reste mais ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Et puis il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter sa colère. Pas maintenant.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais lui annoncer ça de but en blanc. Théo pourrait me lâcher la grappe,_ s'insurgea-t-il mentalement.

Il se rendormit difficilement.

Il avait encore l'impression de tenir sa main.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un chapitre un peu court je l'avoue mais tout aussi essentiel que les précédents

et surtout riche en émotions pour les protagonistes.

Qu'est-ce que Worrick tente de cacher ?

Pour le savoir, il faudra attendre encore un peu ~

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Comment ça va ? Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre !

Je vous laisse sans plus tarder découvrir la suite de cette histoire. Je dédie ce chapitre à Marco Ber pour ses reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ~

Bonne lecture !

P.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapitre 5.**

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Nicolas ne prenne la peine de se reposer. Il enchaînait les petits boulots d'homme à tout faire, utilisant le cérébrum pour rester éveillé et en forme. Il avait dépassé les doses conseillées depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de discuter avec Alex et de la rassurer, ni de lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec elle.

En fait, inconsciemment, il l'évitait.  
Quelques fois il était passé au cabinet de Théo pour voir Worrick et les autres blessés. La plupart du temps il trouvait Worrick endormi, si bien qu'ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole. D'après le docteur, son coéquipier pourrait rentrer chez eux d'ici quelques jours.

Nicolas redoutait et attendait ce moment avec impatience.

L'absence de Worrick laissait en lui un grand vide qu'il voulait à tout prix combler. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. C'était une première pour lui qui n'avait jamais imaginé que ce scénario pourrait se produire.

Les rares fois où il avait trouvé le sommeil, il était venu hanter ses rêves. Il se voyait l'étreindre passionnément et se perdre dans le contact de leurs corps avides de caresses. Il se réveillait en sueur, complètement déboussolé et grandement frustré de ne pas ressentir les mains rugueuses de Wallace sur son corps tendu de désir.

Il ne prenait même pas la peine de se soulager et préférait se noyer dans son travail pour oublier le manque qu'il créait chez lui. Worrick était comme le cérébrum; une dose n'était jamais suffisante et il en redemandait indéfiniment, ne pouvant se contenter de peu. Il finirait par le tuer, à n'en pas douter.

Mais lorsqu'il trouva son partenaire affalé sur le canapé un soir où il revenait de la boutique de Connie, Nicolas ne sut quelle réaction adopter. Cela semblait si irréel tout à coup et pendant un instant il crut s'être endormi. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, Worrick lui attribua un sourire attendri.

_ Yo Nick. Dure journée ?

_ Ouais, maugréa-t-il, reprenant contenance.

_ Sérieusement, reprit Wallace sur un ton sévère, t'aurais pu y aller doucement. Alex m'a tout raconté. C'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là que tu dois en profiter pour faire tout ce que tu veux.

Nicolas s'affala sur le canapé, une bouteille à la main. Il la décapsula et lorsqu'il regarda Worrick à nouveau, des bribes de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire.

Wallace était torse nu et ses cheveux humides laissaient perler quelques gouttes d'eau sur son torse musclé. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation et ce fut son coéquipier qui le ramena à la réalité en posant sa main sur la sienne.

_ Hey, ça va pas ?

Nicolas eut un trop plein d'émotion qu'il ne put contrôler. De sa main libre il dissimula son visage pour ne pas laisser entrevoir ses larmes. Mais les soubresauts de son corps ne purent tromper Worrick, qui retira la bouteille de sa main et le poussa à s'allonger, se positionnant au dessus de lui. Il écarta ses mains de son visage et de ses pouces essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

_ C'est bon, ça va aller, murmura-t-il sur un ton apaisant. Je suis là.

Alex pouvait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, mais il n'en avait rien à faire à ce moment là. Tout ce qui le préoccupait était le bien être de Nicolas.

Brown attira Arcangello à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Son shampoing sentait la mangue. C'était une odeur à laquelle il n'était pas habitué mais qu'il trouva agréable.

_ La prochaine fois réveille-moi, marmonna-t-il difficilement et Worrick comprit qu'il faisait allusion à la nuit où Loretta avait été capturée.

_ T'en fais pas. Chad m'a appelé avant que tu arrives. Ils ont déposé Loretta devant le bureau de police mais personne n'a rien remarqué. Elle est vivante et en un seul morceau. C'est déjà ça. On se débrouillera pour le reste. Tu peux avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Il ressera son étreinte autour de ses épaules et Worrick laissa sa tête reposer sur son torse chaud. Nicolas glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il soupira au contact, heureux d'être enfin chez lui, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve, pour que Nicolas ne se renferme pas sur lui même le lendemain ou les jours suivants.

_ Va te coucher, lui conseilla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu as trop travaillé. Je reste ici, tu peux dormir tranquillement. Alex ne vas pas tarder à rentrer.

Nicolas ne se fit pas prier. Il s'enferma dans la chambre et se déshabilla pour se glisser sous les couvertures. Il remercia mentalement Alex d'avoir changé les draps. Il ne pouvait sentir que l'odeur de la lessive. Worrick ne saurait rien de leur aventure.

x

Il fut réveillé par l'odeur caractéristique du café fumant.

Se frottant les yeux et s'étirant longuement, il quitta la chaleur du lit pour sortir de la chambre, vêtu seulement de son boxer noir.

Il trouva Worrick assis à son bureau, une tasse de café à la main et une cigarette dans l'autre. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant passer les doux rayons du soleil dans la pièce.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Hm.

_ Veux-tu du café ?

_ Ouais, signa-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

Il s'affala sur le canapé et attendit sagement que son coéquipier ne lui apporte sa tasse. Il remarqua qu'Alex n'était pas là.

_ J'ai envoyé Alex faire quelques courses pour Connie et le docteur. Elle devrait rentrer aux alentours de midi.

_ Il est quelle heure ?

_ Dix heures.

Wallace lui tendit une tasse et il but son café d'une traite, ne se formalisant pas de la chaleur du liquide. Worrick n'avait pas détaché son regard de son corps quasi nu, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

Il se leva simplement pour laver la tasse puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la petite salle de bain.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y entrer, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Wallace passer ses bras autour de sa taille et poser sa joue contre son épaule. Il resta immobile, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de lui parler en ce moment même.

Jamais il n'avait autant haït sa surdité.

Mais Worrick n'avait prononcé aucune parole, se contentant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il songeait sérieusement à lui avouer une vérité qu'il comptait lui cacher encore longtemps si Théo n'insistait pas autant pour qu'il ne lui en parle.

Mais ne pouvant s'y résoudre, il embrassa délicatement son épaule et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, s'enfermant dans sa bulle.

Brown l'observa un instant, n'y comprenant rien, puis haussa les épaules et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il laissa libre cours à ses envies, s'assurant que le bruit de l'eau couvrait celui de ses grognements bestiaux alors qu'il se caressait sans retenue, repensant à ses rêves impliquant leurs deux corps en sueurs et leurs râles de plaisir.

x

Lorsqu'Alex fut de retour, sa visible bonne humeur l'avait quelque peu irrité.

Non pas qu'il la détestait mais il était si préoccupé qu'un rien le rendait nerveux. Worrick tenta de paraître détendu mais la jeune femme semblait bien plus perspicace qu'il ne s'y attendait.

_ Quelque chose te tracasse Worrick ?

_ Pas grand chose, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as l'air vraiment de bonne humeur, est-ce que ton bien aimé t'as demandé en mariage ?

Elle se mit à rougir.

_ Non, mais nous avons passé la nuit ensemble et..

_ Oh madame a fait le grand saut à ce que je vois, la taquina-t-il. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir te le dire.

_ Oh allez je peux bien garder un petit secret. Dis moi tout, l'encouragea-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

_ Et bien Nicolas et moi nous…

Worrick arrêta d'écouter dès que le nom de son partenaire fut prononcé. Il n'avait qu'une envie : déguerpir de cette endroit. Soudainement, chaque coin de la pièce lui semblait agressif, chaque objet une preuve de ce qui s'était produit entre la jeune femme et Brown.

La colère le gagna mais il resta de marbre.

_ Donc vous êtes en couple ?

_ Non, je ne dirais pas ça, c'est bien trop tôt pour se prononcer. Mais j'espère que c'est sérieux.

Cela ne le réconforta en rien de savoir que ce n'était peut être qu'un coup d'un soir.

Soudainement il n'eut plus envie de discuter avec Nicolas et de lui avouer son secret. Théo pouvait bien s'en charger, ça ne changerait rien.

Il laissa Alex vaquer à ses occupations et se mura dans le silence, observant son carnet de notes sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

Il resta ainsi toute la journée, ruminant ses pensées dans son coin, sans que la brune n'y prête attention, trop absorbée qu'elle était par sa bonne humeur excessive.

x

Dès qu'il mit le pied dans l'appartement, Nicolas sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne trouva personne pour l'accueillir et il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Retirant sa veste pour la poser sur le porte manteau, il remarqua les bouteilles d'alcool posées sur la table basse.  
Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre et l'ouvrit sans crier gare.

Pour y trouver Worrick endormi dans les bras d'une femme.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il la prit par le bras sans même se soucier de sa nudité et la tira du lit, ramassant au passage ses vêtements pour les lui jeter à la figure.

_ Dégage, aboya-t-il, et elle ne se fit pas prier.

Elle revêtit ses vêtements en vitesse et déguerpit.

Worrick était ivre. Cela se voyait à son regard morne et fatigué. Mais dès qu'il reconnut Nicolas, il put soudain lire la colère sur les traits de son visage.

Tous deux se fusillaient du regard.

_ De quel droit vires-tu ma cliente de cet appartement ?

_ De quel droit ramènes-tu cette vipère dans _notre_ appartement, gronda-t-il de sa voix rauque, sans bégayer ni buter sur les mots. T'as couché avec elle hein ? Tu l'as fait où ? Le canapé ? La douche ? Le bureau ? Réponds !

_ En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ?! T'as bien couché avec Alex dans mon lit !

Il fulminait, prêt à le frapper de toutes ses forces s'il le fallait. Cela le rongeait tellement, d'imaginer la brune lui faire l'amour dans son lit, imprégnant ses draps de son odeur trop agressive pour ses narines. Il détestait les parfums de femmes, mais celui d'Alex battait des records. Il lui donnait envie de vomir.

Autant le parfum que Nicolas.

Brown se retenait de le cogner, conscient qu'il était encore blessé.

_ J'voulais pas coucher avec Alex, signa-t-il. Mais dans la confusion de l'attaque du bastard, on s'est laissé aller. J'regrette de l'avoir laissé faire. J'ressens rien pour elle.

_ Arrête, gronda Wallace. Ne dis pas un mot de plus.

Le brun s'approcha à grands pas de lui et lui saisit les poignets de force, l'obligeant à le regarder.

_ Ne ramène plus ces hyènes ici, feula Nicolas.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j't'écouterai, hurla Worrick. Je me suis fait violer et toi…

Ils se mit à pleurer, la dure réalité le heurtant de plein fouet. Nicolas ne put comprendre ce qui se passait. Il releva son visage, l'interrogeant de son regard.

Fébrilement, Worrick signa les mots qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir hurlé. Et Nicolas crut que son coeur s'était brisé en milles morceaux.

Il attira Wallace à lui et posa ses lèvres sur son front, le serrant tout contre lui avec force et désespoir.

_ Pardon, murmura-t-il. Pardon.

Worrick s'accrochait désespérément à sa chemise, ses pleurs résonnant dans la chambre. Puis il releva le visage et poussa Nicolas sans ménagement sur le lit, le surplombant de toute sa stature.

Il s'assit sur ses cuisses et se pencha, bloquant les poignets de Brown au dessus de sa tête.

_ Où est-ce qu'elle t'a touché, feula-t-il. Est-ce qu'elle t'a embrassé ?

Nicolas ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait tant il parlait avec empressement. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pensa pouvoir le calmer.

Il captura ses lèvres avec force, forçant son passage entre celles-ci pour couper court aux paroles de Worrick. Il inversa leurs positions et glissa ses mains sur son torse nu, griffant au passage ses tétons durcis.

Worrick gémit dans le baiser, mais dès qu'il sentit la main rugueuse de Nicolas s'insinuer sous son boxer, il se raidit et le repoussa, son regard soudain dur et apeuré.

Brown laissa son geste en suspens.

Son regard triste se perdit dans celui de son partenaire.

_ Pas maintenant, murmura Worrick et il put parfaitement lire sur ses lèvres cette fois.

Alors il se retira avec regret, fermant délicatement la porte de la chambre en sortant, sans prononcer un mot.

x

Worrick se rendit au commissariat pour retrouver Loretta et obtenir des informations sur les hommes qui l'avaient enlevée.

Il s'imaginait qu'elle serait furieuse quant à son incompétence mais dès qu'elle le vit, elle se rua sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Tu es sain et sauf, soupira-t-elle, soulagée. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne m'ait pas prévenue plus tôt ? Comment vont Marco et Doug ? Et Galahad ? Qui s'est occupé du Bastard en mon absence ?

_ Oh doucement ma belle, du calme. Galahad a tout pris en mains, ne t'en fais pas. Alex lui a filé un coup de main. Marco récupère lentement et sûrement, tout comme Doug. Ils t'attendent au bar et je t'y emmènerai dès que tu auras répondu à mes questions.

_ Bien. Je t'écoute Worrick-san.

_ Ces hommes, combien étaient-ils à peu près ?

_ Je dirais environ une vingtaine. Worrick, il y avait beaucoup de crépusculaires parmi eux.

Il fut choqué.

_ Mais.. je croyais que c'étaient des anti-twilight.

_ C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais je crois qu'ils ont été embauchés par des humains anti-twilights pour semer la pagaille.

_ Est-ce qu'il y avait des visages connus ?

_ Le capitaine Chad m'a interrogé pour établir les portraits robots. Tu pourras les consulter dès qu'ils seront terminés, si tu veux les identifier. Je dois rentrer Worrick, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

_ Bien. Viens, je te raccompagne.

Ils quittèrent le commissariat pour emprunter les rues bondées d'Ergastulum. Ils marchèrent sans un bruit, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, l'esprit rongé par leurs inquiétudes respectives. Ils arrivèrent bien vite aux Bastard. Doug les accueillit bruyamment et Loretta accepta de le prendre dans ses bras, soulagée de le retrouver sain et sauf. Elle remercia Galahad pour son travail et donna de l'argent à Worrick pour remercier Alex d'avoir aidé le crépusculaire à la gestion de l'établissement. Marco fut heureux de la voir dans le bar. Il la serra dans ses bras et faillit pleurer, trop heureux qu'il était de savoir qu'elle était vivante et indemne.

Wallace ne s'attarda pas trop et retourna à l'appartement. Il resta dans les escaliers pour fumer une cigarette, observant le ciel nuageux. Il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir, songea-t-il en expirant la fumée de ses poumons. Il voulait à tout prix retarder le moment où il croiserait Alex ou Nicolas. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer après ce qu'il s'était passé mais il avait besoin de repos et sa jambe partiellement guérie lui faisait mal.

Il grimpa les escaliers avec lenteur et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit ses deux colocataires assis sur le canapé, signant à une vitesse un peu trop élevée. Ils semblaient se disputer.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut enfin de sa présence, elle sourit tristement et sortit sans un mot.

_ Quelque chose s'est passé, demanda-t-il avec nonchalance, prenant une bouteille d'eau pétillante pour se rafraîchir.

_ Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle, signa Brown avec lenteur.

Il semblait tout aussi épuisé que lui.

Worrick ne commenta pas, ne voulant pas se remémorer la dispute qu'ils avaient eu le matin même.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'en pensait son acolyte.

Le brun resta interdit face au silence de Wallace. Puis il se dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité et s'allongea sur le canapé pour tenter de trouver le sommeil.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas se remémorer le moment où il était entré dans la chambre et qu'il avait surpris son coéquipier avec cette vieille harpie dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Comment pouvait-il donner son corps à tant d'inconnues sans en être affecté ? Comment pouvait-il les étreindre alors que tous deux étaient maintenant parfaitement conscients de leurs sentiments respectifs ?

Combien de temps Wallace allait-il encore l'ignorer ?

Et son agression.. Rien que le fait d'y penser faisait naître en lui une colère sourde qu'il se refusait à laisser s'exprimer.

Ô que sa vengeance allait être sanglante.

Il ne s'arrêterait pas à quelques coup de poings, ça il se le jurait. Et s'il devait y passer et bien soit. La mort ne l'effrayait pas et au moins il pourrait payer sa dette.

Il comprit bien vite qu'il ne parviendrait pas à fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

Son esprit était bien trop agité et son corps réclamait une chaleur qui lui était inaccessible.

_ Tu me tueras Wallace, marmonna-t-il pour lui même, quand bien même il ne pouvait s'entendre.

Alex ne rentrerait pas cette nuit. Elle dormirait au Bastard et ne rentrerait sûrement pas le lendemain également. En fait, il doutait qu'elle revienne à l'appartement, maintenant qu'elle le considérait comme un homme insensible et monstrueux. Elle essaierait certainement de vivre par elle même et Nicolas était certain que son coéquipier garderait un oeil sur elle, ainsi que Théo et Loretta.

Elle ne serait pas seule finalement et c'était mieux ainsi.

Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle sombre à nouveau, qu'elle ne se drogue et reprenne sa vie d'avant. Celle dont ils l'avaient sauvée.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Voici la fin de ce cinquième chapitre,

qui j'espère, vous aura plu.

Rendez-vous au sixième pour en savoir plus

sur la suite de cette fiction ~


End file.
